For regulating the Theological physical properties (for example viscosity) of slurry composed of water and powder, there have been used techniques of controlling the amount of excess water by regulating the ratio of water to powder, by changing a dispersed state of particles with a pH regulating agent, or by adding a water-absorbing polymer, or techniques that involve adding a water-soluble polymer compound to a slurry system to utilize a thickening action attributable to entanglement of polymer molecules.
A slurry rheology modifier showing sufficient viscosity upon kneading for a short time in producing slurry, having stable resistance to material separation, exhibiting stable properties and composition even in the case of a high water/powder ratio or in contact with an aqueous phase, and being aimed at obtaining slurry excellent in hardening physical properties without setting retardation of hydraulic powder, has been proposed (JP-A 2003-313536). It has also been proposed that a slurry rheology modifier simultaneously using two kinds of water-soluble low-molecular-weight compounds is used as a kit (JP-A 2004-189978).